Team Spirit
by FlameWater
Summary: Reaver's reward is a private party, but if the workers that win the Team Spirit Reward refuse then the reward would be something different. King Logan guesses the reward one would get if one refused the first reward.


_**I do not own Fable 3. Please Review and Thank You. **_

_**Team Spirit**_

_**Reaver's reward is a private party, but if they refuse then the reward would be something different. King Logan guesses the reward one would get if one refused the first reward.**_

_**By FlameWater**_

"Let me guess their reward would be getting shot by you." King Logan commented calmly after he listened to Reaver's team spirit rules.

"That would be their reward if they decide to reject the wonderful honor of attending my private party that is inside of my bedroom. It would surely raise the morale of the workers and a good reward for everyone. The more the merrier as one would say, my King." Reaver told him smoothly, his lips curled up into a smile, and King Logan looked at him coldly.

"Just remember what I told you. No paying for sex nor will you be paid for having sex. Prostitution in any form is illegal." King Logan stated firmly and his arms were by his sides.

"Do you believe the workers that win the Reaver Team Spirit Award would want to attend? I think it would be a nice reward, but maybe they will think otherwise?" Reaver asked causally, he tiled his head, and recalled the would be rebel, but he had shot a few times at the bald man who dared to create a rebellion by making such a speech such as 'Stand up to Reaver'.

Of course he had to cut it in the bud or rather shoot that bald man before those workers dared to think they could actual rise up or stand a chance against him. After all it would be not do at all and there is money to be made off of the work that those workers do.

So what if they hardly have receive wages or they are taxed, but the taxes could be worse. He had suggested to the King on making the taxes even heavier, but just received a cold look and a shake of the head.

"No." King Logan stated bluntly, Reaver smirked faintly, and looked at the King with amused eyes for he figured King Logan would reply with a No, but still had wanted to hear it.

" Then the reward would be a bullet inside their arm. Of course I shall not inform them of what would be the reward if they refuse a private party with me nor would there be any take backs. Fear not my King for no money will be involved after all you made prostitution illegal." Reaver said smoothly and he looked at King Logan while sighing to himself for all that money that could have been made.

"You may leave now, Reaver." King Logan said coldly, he had a feeling where this was going, and there will not ever be a whore house in his Kingdom.

"A few of the workers appear to be sexually frustrated for they are rather ugly, fat, and so on. No one wishes to touch them unless paid money. I believe they would work better if there was a broth-" Reaver started to say, but the King interrupted him.

"Just shot them, Reaver." King Logan stated bluntly and he mentally sighed for Reaver was still trying to get a whore house.

"Oh that is rather cold." Reaver commented calmly and he looked at King Logan's annoyed expression.

"Or castrate them. I do not care." King Logan said smoothly, his arms were crossed, and eyes were narrowed at Reaver. "Just keep them working, Reaver. I do mean it."

"Merciless." Reaver told him simply and sure he would shoot someone to death, but would not castrate a person and keep them alive for a life without sex wouldn't be worth living or so Reaver believes at least.

"Sex is not everything." King Logan stated flatly and he could not understand why a person would waste time by having sex.

"Have you ever had sex or had any sort of sexual act performed on your person. If I may be so bold as to ask you, my King. I could show you why some believe that sex is everything and more." Reaver commented causally, he noticed those cheeks turning red, and fists clenching angrily.

"You are good at making money, Reaver. However if you do not leave right now I will end you or worse yet in your mind castrate you." King Logan managed to say calmly and he watched as Reaver quickly left at the threat of castration.

'A fate worse than death is castration.' Reaver briefly thought and he felt pity for Logan. 'He does not know the pleasure of sex. The poor thing is missing out, but oh well maybe one day he might embrace it.'

**Please Review and Thank you.**


End file.
